Kazekiri
Kazekiri is a Level 2 Akuma that appeared in the Rewinding Town to help Road Kamelot locate Miranda Lotto's Innocence. Appearance Kazekiri has a pendulum-like body with a handle-shaped upper torso. His 'arms' are protruding blades that he can bend at will and spin rapidly in order to stay airborne. Personality Like his fellows, Ice and Pang, Kazekiri is shown to be bloodthirsty but simpleminded, seen playing a game of "Rock, Paper, Scissors" in the middle of a fight to decide how to kill Allen Walker. Plot Rewinding Town arc Kazekiri first appeared alongside Ice and Pang in the cafe where Allen Walker and Lenalee Lee properly meet Miranda Lotto for the first time, ambushing the three when they realize they are Exorcists.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 3, Chapter 19, Page 63 As Lenalee flees with Miranda, Allen stays behind to fight the tree Akuma, Pang using his "Punk Voice" to slow Allen down and Kazekiri taking advantage of the opportunity to attack Allen with his "Wind Scythe."D.Gray-man Manga Volume 3, Chapter 20, Page 70 When the three Akuma cannot agree on how they want to kill Allen, they pause in the middle of the fight to play "Rock, Paper, Scissors" to decied whether they will slice Allen (Kazekiri), rot his skin (Ice), or melt his brain (Pang). Allen uses this change to attack them, angering the Akuma when he doesn't give them the time to decide how they will finish him off.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 3, Chapter 20, Page 72 Just as they are about to attack him, though, Road Kamelot makes a telepathic link with them and orders them to return to her side, leaving Allen confused when the three flee without a word.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 3, Chapter 20, Page 74 Later, when Allen has gotten a job with Miranda to try to improve her mood to make her clock release the hold it has on the town, Kazekiri joins Ice and Pang in the ambush on Lenalee and Allen, Lenalee taking Kazekiri on personally as her opponent while Allen fights Ice and Pang.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 3, Chapter 22, Page 112 When Ice and Pang manage to take Allen down, Kazekiri joins them in ganging up on Lenalee.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 3, Chapter 22, Page 116 When Allen regains consciousness, Kazekiri and Ice are overseeing Road's procedure to dress and doll up Lenalee, and when Allen manages to free himself, Kazekiri joins Pang and Ice in protecting Road,D.Gray-man Manga Volume 3, Chapter 23, Page 136 the three easily taking Allen down again. When Miranda goes to Allen's side, Kazekiri, Ice and Pang surround her, and the stress of standing up agains the three Akuma allows Miranda to properly invoke her Innocence for the first time.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 3, Chapter 23, Pages 140-141 After Allen pulls Lenalee into Miranda's newly formed time dome and heals her, Miranda's "Time Record" taking away the "time" in which they were injured, Lenalee fights Kazekiri again and easily destroys him.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 3, Chapter 25, Page 178 Powers and Abilities Wind Scythe: Kazekiri's Dark Matter allows him to use his bladed arms to use a technique he calls "Wind Scythe," where he produces fast, cutting blades of wind to throw at his opponents.D.Gray-man Manga Volume 3, Chapter 20, Page 70 Trivia *This character was originally unnamed in the manga version. "Kazekiri" was the name given to the character in the anime version. References Navigation Category:Male Characters Category:Akuma Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Characters